


A Minor Confession

by lesmiserablol



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmiserablol/pseuds/lesmiserablol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras lets a little something about how he feels slip out during an argument with Grantaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Minor Confession

"They're at it again," Courfeyrac sighs, throwing himself onto the couch next to Combeferre.  
  
"It's hard not to notice, everyone in the building can probably hear them," the other observes, automatically lacing their fingers together.  
  
Courfeyrac sighs. "Can we go to my place?"

"You're the one who tricked Grantaire into coming here so that they could talk," scoffs Combeferre.

Courfeyrac lets out a groan. "And then we were supposed to leave once he got here."  
  
"Enjolras made us promise we wouldn't leave him alone with Grantaire again after that meeting three weeks ago," Combeferre reminds him.  
  
"They're in the kitchen, they're practically alone," Courfeyrac dismisses with a shrug. "Just think, if we leave, we can get some pizza, watch Discovery Channel, and..." he trails off, his fingers dancing up Combeferre's thigh.  
  
The other just raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Discovery Channel and chill?" Courfeyrac waggles his eyebrows.  
  
"If the Discovery Channel is on, there will be no 'chill'," Combeferre points out with a soft smile.  
  
Courfeyrac sighs fondly. "You nerd."  
  
They hear something break in the kitchen and look at each other as the argument continues.  
  
"We better go. We have an emergency to take care of."  
  
"And what's that?" Combeferre questions.  
  
"I'm starving. Let's go."  
  
Combeferre doesn't even argue and follows him out.  
  
Enjolras sighs internally once he hears the door close, indicating his best friends have abandoned him, before turning back to Grantaire.  
  
"The meetings are open to the public. You're always welcome to come, I don't understand why you feel like you aren't anymore."  
  
Grantaire scoffs. "Is that all I am? The public? How reassuring. I definitely feel welcome."  
  
Enjolras scowls, still not understanding what the problem is. "Listen-"  
  
"No, you listen. You can't just say you're concerned that I'm not showing up to the meetings and then treat me as if I'm some stranger that showed up once. I missed two weeks, big deal. I doubt you'd even notice if it weren't for my friends saying something."  
  
Enjolras is thrown for a second when he's excluded from his friends. "Do you think we aren't friends?"  
  
Grantaire's laugh is hysterical. "Does that surprise you? All I am to you is that drunk in the corner that disagrees with you."  
  
"That's not true," Enjolras sputters. "But now that you mention it, it'd be nice if you could sober up for once when you decide to show up again."  
  
"Here we go, I'm not even surprised. You take every opportunity possible to bring up my drinking. How about you just get off my back about it, okay?"  
  
"I'm trying to help, I can't just watch you drink yourself to death."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I love you!"  
  
His confession leaves a stunned silence. The mug he accidentally elbowed off the counter did nothing to stop their conversation, but those four words completely halt all arguing. Grantaire's eyes are wide, staring at him in complete shock, as if he can't possibly begin to register the words that just came out of Enjolras's mouth. Enjolras himself is shocked, he cannot believe that he's been working up the courage to tell him for months and it just...slipped out. He swallows hard, wanting to apologize for what he said, although he isn't truly sorry. His stomach drops as he thinks how Grantaire can't possibly feel the same, and great, now he ruined everything, now he-  
  
"What?" Grantaire asks after ages have passed.  
  
There's no use taking it back. "I said," Enjolras starts, taking in a deep breath, "I love you," he repeats, voice unsteady.  
  
Grantaire forces a small laugh. "Hilarious. You know, I don't have to take this. Call me when you want to have a serious conversation."  
  
"What?" Enjolras watches in surprise as Grantaire opens the door separating the kitchen from the rest of the apartment and steps halfway through it. "Wait!" he rushes forwards and grabs his arm. "If you don't return my feelings, that's alright. I just want you to know that I _am_ serious."  
  
Grantaire steps forward, the kitchen door shutting behind him, and squints down at the other, as if he's searching Enjolras's eyes for any hint of a lie. Enjolras stares back up at him, needing him to see his honesty. After a few seconds, he is starting to worry, and he's caught off guard when Grantaire cups his cheek and instantly leans down to place his lips on Enjolras's.  
  
His mind is too busy processing that _Grantaire feels the same way, and damn Courfeyrac was right, he really does feel the same, and oh dear he's kissing me, and wow he's a good kisser, and oh I should probably kiss him back..._  
  
He reaches up to wrap his arms around Grantaire's shoulders, his fingers playing with the curls at his neck, tugging slightly as he presses deeper into the kiss. Grantaire smiles against his lips, and Enjolras moves against his mouth, slowly kissing him as he continues to play with his hair.  
  
They break apart after a few more seconds and pant for breath, laughing a bit when they make eye contact, their lips only an inch apart.  
  
"Just like I've always imagined," Grantaire breathes, voice husky.  
  
Enjolras shivers and immediately goes for another kiss. Grantaire has other ideas, though, for he firmly grabs Enjolras's hips and spins him around before pressing him against the closed door. They continue to kiss, eliminating as much space between them as possible, his hands exploring the shape of Grantaire's arms. He stops and lets in a sharp breath through his nose once Grantaire's tongue darts out and licks his bottom lip slowly. Enjolras squeezes Grantaire's arm and lets out a moan as his tongue enters, exploring Enjolras's mouth, his strong hands probably bruising the blond's hips now. He must realize his grip is too strong, for he slowly brings his hands up Enjolras's sides until he's cupping his cheeks again. Enjolras seizes this opportunity to take his time to feel Grantaire's chest and then down to his sides, where his hands go around to his back and slide down lower and lower...  
  
Grantaire barely manages to hide his moan and his fingers run down Enjolras's arms until he is grabbing the blond's hands. He pulls away for breath before his fingers tighten around Enjolras's wrists, pining them against the door.  
  
"Your hands are very distracting," Grantaire informs him, voice low and rough against his lips.  
  
Enjolras grins slightly and presses more kisses to his lips, biting Grantaire's lip a bit before running his tongue over the area. Grantaire moans at this and Enjolras takes the moment of weakness to free his hands and grab Grantaire, switching places so now he's pressing Grantaire against the door, standing on his tiptoes to reach his lips. Grantaire chuckles at this turn of events, going in for another kiss, but Enjolras just pins him to the wall by his shoulders and moves to Grantaire's jaw, the stubble burning slightly as he moves down. Grantaire gasps as Enjolras bites his neck, leaving one mark, then another, and then another until he moves back to Grantaire's lips. He hears some voices and a door opening somewhere, but it's probably one of his neighbors, so he ignores it and slips his tongue into Grantaire's mouth. Grantaire lets out a surprised noise and his hands leave Enjolras's hips, and before Enjolras can pull away and ask what was wrong, they are falling back and collapsing on the floor of the hallway. Their lips parted somewhere during the fall, and Enjolras is sprawled on top of Grantaire, who is staring up in shock. Enjolras looks up to see the stunned faces of Combeferre and Courfeyrac looking down at the sight of two of their friends tangled together on the ground, lips swollen, cheeks flushed, panting for breath. Enjolras's mind is still recovering after all those minutes of pleasure interrupted by falling into the hallway, and the first thing he can think to say is, "Er, hey."  
  
Courfeyrac snorts and loses it, leaning against the wall for support as he succumbs to a fit of giggles. Enjolras can't find it in him to pull himself off of Grantaire, so they just watch their friend laughing hysterically at the situation from the view of the floor. Combeferre steps over the couple and goes to the living room, handing Courfeyrac his phone when he returns.  
  
"Here's that," he says, and Courfeyrac eagerly grabs it and takes a picture of the scene before Enjolras and Grantaire can react.  
  
"You don't mind that I snapchatted that to everyone, do you?" he asks innocently, fingers flying over the screen. "And it's on my story, too."  
  
Enjolras just groans and hides his face in Grantaire's chest.  
  
"Anyways, he just forgot his phone, we'll be leaving now," Combeferre tells them with a small smile. "I'm staying the night with Courfeyrac."  
  
"No sex in the kitchen!" Courfeyrac yells gleefully before the front door shuts.  
  
Enjolras and Grantaire are blushing, and Enjolras clears his throat, standing up. He offers his hand to Grantaire and pulls him up to his feet, not moving his hand away and walking them through the living room.  
  
"Uh, where are we going?" Grantaire asks slowly.  
  
"You heard him," Enjolras says, opening the door to his bedroom. "No sex in the kitchen."  
  
Grantaire grins and follows him inside, the door slamming shut behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon who requested, "ExR argument. 'BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!' Stunned silence. Make outs. So much making out."
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://www.lesmiserablol.tumblr.com)!


End file.
